When We Met
by Monday Fish
Summary: Haruka and Michiru - The early years


I see I have some complaints in regards to the spelling of the last names. They can be spelled a lot of ways because they are romanized and some Japanese characters can vary, at least that's my understanding of it. I've seen the surnames spelt many ways and I'm sorry if my way bugs you but it's not really that big a deal. This is the first and part of second chapter un-edited and I haven't looked at it in awhile, but tell me what you think ;)

Haruka grimaced at the mess that had been made of the car. A reckless driver on the track had almost totaled it. 'Well looks like a couple late night fixing again because of some idiot driver' she sighed and again touched her hand to the crushed in headlight as if she could feel its pain. Racing was Haruka's life, she wasn't very social and racing was all that could make her relax.

She loved the feel of the wind in her face. It let her escape; she had never fit in, not even as a child. She always felt like there was a part of her missing but she had discovered that she felt complete with the wind blowing in her short sandy hair and the adrenaline pumping in her ears. Something lying dormant awoke in her and she felt alive. Unfortunately, when she had returned to earth she felt worse than before, so she tended to spend as much time on a racetrack as possible.

"Umm… Haruka?" a girl with long black hair done back in a thick braid hesitantly knocked at the door to the garage breaking through Haruka's thoughts.

"Yes Ayame?" She said to her, noticing the girls trembling hands, a little bit saddened how she seemed so afraid to get near her even though she had been coming to this garage for years.

"There's a girl here to see you." She explained. "She's in the shop waiting,"

"A girl?" scoffed Haruka, her fine blonde eyebrows arched in slight amusement. 'Probably some fangirl again' she thought, this snapped her out of her dream affectively. Her arrogance took over and she pulled off one of her work gloves and swept her hand through her hair.

"How do I look?" She smiled a smile that would make anyone go weak in the knees. She took pride in the way it made Ayame squirm.

"Just… Great…" Ayame responded averting her gaze so as to hide the deep rouge blush that came over her.

Haruka grinned and pulled off her other glove leaving it on the table. On her way out she placed a hand on Ayame's head and crouched to level with her.

"Ayame-san?" the girl looked shakily into her eyes. "I really appreciate your help, thank you." She said as seriously as she could. The girl blushed furiously but locked in Haruka's gaze she couldn't move. She gulped to bring her voice back to her.

"I'm glad I could be of some help," She stammered slipping underneath Haruka's arm.

Haruka grinned as she walked away. She would do that sometimes to innocent bystanders. She knew that the other girls looked at her as handsome, she was only teasing because she knew a lot of girls thought she was a guy, and she never bothered to correct them.

She had a satisfied grin on her face as she walked down to the shop. She walked in the room and the grin disappeared as she felt a flash, a kind of recognition, fly through her mind. She clutched one hand to her heart as the pain came. '_No… it's pain going away_' she realized suddenly. It felt as if everything that had been missing a few seconds ago was flooding back to her. She felt as if she were out on the racetrack the wind rushing past her but as soon as the feeling had come it was gone. Haruka shook her head in shock and blink her eyes as if trying to shake the feeling back into her skull but to no effect.

She looked up to see the desk clerk look strangely at her.

"Are you all right Haruka?" He asked.

"Yes I'll be fine," she snapped a little too harshly, she straightened up her hand still clutching her chest. She heard someone clear their throat and she looked straight ahead to find a young woman. Haruka's mouth went dry. The feeling erupted over her again like a wave washing on a familiar beach.

Haruka wondered whether she was going delusional but she looked up at the woman and took her in. The woman seemed a little bit younger and shorter then her. She had feathery soft, wavy green hair that hung just below her shoulders. Her eyes matched the brilliant colour of her hair sparkling wildly; they seemed to look straight through Haruka, inside her. Haruka then looked down her body to see that she was wearing a baggy purple shirt and a sea green patterned skirt. She cleared her throat again.

"Haruka-san I presume?"

"Yes," came Haruka's stuttered response, amazed she could even squeak. She felt foolish that she could not seem to keep her normally cool attitude around this woman. She mysteriously took control of the room, without even saying anything at all. The woman smiled warmly at her.

"May I talk with you?"

"Yes, this way" She said slightly stammering, motioning with her right hand at the same time to the door she had come in. She let the woman pass first and then followed closing the door leaving a confused clerk sitting alone. They walked down the hall. It had cement floors and you could hear various drills and other things ring through the smell of oil in the air.

Eventually they came to a door at the end of the hall and Haruka unlocked it to let her guest in. Inside was a scantily furnished office Haruka had earned while driving for the club. No pictures hung on the walls though there were many racing trophies, both auto and running. Inside was a plain wood desk and behind it sat a green chair, two other chairs stood right in front of the door.

She closed the door behind her and indicated to the seat in front of her desk. She noticed that all the strange feelings from before were not gone as the temporary rush from racing usually had. It lingered but the roaring in her ears and rapid thumping in her chest had settled down. She looked dazed and puzzled and her guest seemed to notice.

"Haruka?" Haruka just stared not sure if her mouth would even work after her feeble attempt in the hall. "First I'd better introduce myself, my name is Michiru Keiou,"

Haruka stood to shake hands with Michiru. As their hands met there was an electric shock. Haruka jumped and pulled back her hand. She noted that the Michiru's eyes had jumped in alarm so she knew she felt… it, whatever it was, too.

"I…" Michiru began but there wad a loud clanging noise and then screaming. Haruka's heart leapt into her throat as her quick thinking caused her to jump up and, followed by Michiru, dash out of the room.

Nothing could have prepared Haruka for what she saw in the garage adjacent her office. She drew in several deep breaths to keep from fainting. There standing in front of her was what looked like a giant leech with huge spiky teeth. Haruka had a sensation that the horrible beast was leering at her, but she couldn't quite find how, seeing as she didn't see any eyes on it. As she stood horrified the leech launched itself at her it's teeth gnashing together.

"Haruka!" a yell came from her left side and she felt herself being pushed out of the way. She spun as she fell to see Michiru leap in front of the creature. The leech was confused and Haruka let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding but it too quickly recovered and dug its razor sharp fangs into Michiru's side.  Michiru fell and stayed motionless on the ground the tip of her fingers an inch from Haruka's leg.

"Michiru!" She screamed suddenly worried. She didn't know why but the deep connection that seemed to run between them both made the scene unbearable. Haruka's mind spun trying to think what to do. Her mind seemed to slip out from under her.

"You must…" and unknown voice said.

Than out of nowhere there was a dull yellow flash, Haruka closed her eyes instinctively. She found herself floating nude in thin air her knees pulled up to her chest and her hands dropped at her side. She opened her eyes but saw nothing but the dull yellow. The colour soothed her frazzled senses. 'Am I dead? Is this heaven?' a fuzzy prickling sensation came over her as she thought this. She didn't want to move, the warmth took over her and she sighed happily.

"Haruka," A voice sounded and Haruka opened her eyes and peered at a shimmering shape in front of her. It looked to be an exact replica as Haruka yet she wore a strange short pleated skirt and wore a collar ending in a bow with a jewel in the center around her neck.

"So… Warm…" Muttered Haruka.

"Haruka, I am a part of you that has slept for a very long time. You must help Michiru and then seek out your princess with her at your side."

"Princess…"

"You'll understand in time." The mirror self stepped closer to Haruka and placed her gloved finger on Haruka's forehead. Haruka closed her eyes as an insignia blazed upon her forehead. She felt the warmth trickle away. When her eyes opened she found she was back in the garage. Looking quickly to her side she found Michiru was in the same position as before.

'_You must help Michiru' the words flashed through her mind, which whirled in confusion. _

"How?" Another smaller yellow flash brought a strange sort of pen into existence. It looked just like a pen but had a miniature figurine of a planet on the top. It hovered in front of Haruka glinting and flashing. She reached her hand out to touch it.

"H…aruka" A hoarse voice said from behind her. She stopped moving; her hands inches from the wand and turned her head. Haruka's face showed a mixture of pain, confusion and the beginnings of determination. Michiru smiled at the determination. Blood leaked out of the corner of her mouth.

"If you - if you take it, you can never go back" she smiled at the sandy haired girl and tried to say more but she bit her lip in pain and fell back unconscious. Haruka hesitated, what did that mean? Never go back? She was snapped back to reality when the leech gave out a great roar and reared up ready to plunge and take Michiru's life.

"I will protect you." She said firmly looking at the back of Michiru's head and grasping the wand firmly in her right hand.

She felt the warm sensation that the yellow light had brought and a prickling sensation ran down her body. She shivered and looked down to see the clothes that the part of 'herself' had been wearing. She started speaking not quite sure of what she was doing. 

"I am Uranus, Enchanted by the new age, acting beautifully, and I won't forgive you for awakening me from my sleep!"

The leech lunged at her and she dove out of the way.

She raised her hand above her head. A yellow blast of energy gathered atop her fingers and she heaved it at the monster. It hit its mark and the monster exploded with a horrible screech, turning into fine black sand. She seemed to have lost control of her legs and she ran over to Michiru picked her up and ran in bewildered confusion.

Michiru moved slightly, groaning as a headache shot through her skull. Her hand instinctively touched her side; pain writhed through her as she experimentally prodded it. When she brought her hand back to her face and shakily opened her eyes she found blood stained on her fingers. She forced her eyes closed and scowled. She than tried to sit up but couldn't and decided to opened one eye again instead; the first thing she saw was Haruka. Haruka had tended to her through the night and had apparently fallen asleep resting on Michiru's stomach. Haruka's eyes fluttered open as she watched.

"Your awake! Thank goodness!" She whispered. She sat up and took a cloth from Michiru's head and wrung in out refreshing the water and placing it back. Michiru's thoughts finally came into focus and she lurched up quickly to stare at Haruka.

"You…" the somewhat guilty look on Haruka's face confirmed Michiru's unspoken inquiry, she frowned, this hadn't been how she envisioned her introduction. She twisted to get a better look at Haruka and suddenly became aware of the pain that had spread with her movement and winced. She felt dizzy and lay back down slowly, vaguely aware of Haruka gasping as she slipped into darkness.

Hours had passed and Haruka was beginning to get scared that the fair girl in her care wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Her stomach growled loudly and she grimaced, she had missed both lunch and dinner. She pushed away the pangs of hunger and turned her attention back to the task at hand.

She bent over again and took the cloth lying on Michiru's forehead; she refreshed it and than daubed at the smaller girl's glistening face. Michiru's breath was coming out in ragged gasps her eyes rolling around under her eyelids in a feverish dream. Her chest heaved up and down and all the time fresh blood poured out.

"This isn't good, it's not stopping" Haruka murmured aloud to herself.

She changed the bandages again. When her hand neared the cut she felt warmth gather at her hand and she looked down to see it glowing yellow. She raised her eyebrow quizzically, her hand grew hotter and hotter and than she yelped loudly in pain as sparkling dots of yellow energy came out of her hand and flowed into Michiru's cuts.  She bit her lip to keep from screaming and scrunched her eyes shut. She soon flipped them open again because she heard Michiru murmur sleepily.

What she saw astounded her. Michiru's wound was closing and healing as if in fast motion. The blood had stopped pouring out and the wound seemed to be getting smaller. She felt the warmth in her hand leave and a tugging at her heart made her eyes shut in pain again, she felt exhausted, like she's just run ten miles full out. Her mouth was clammy and she drew in long, shaky breaths. Than she couldn't hold on any longer and the exhaustion took over and she fell on top of Michiru, her knees still on the ground, going immediately to sleep.

When she opened her eyes she wasn't in her living room. She shot up to her feet and looked around her quickly. Everything was dark; she was in a forest but a forest unlike one she had ever seen. All the trees were strange and foreign. Someone approached her from behind; she spun around to see who it was.

"What are you doing out here?" The person stepped into the clearing and Haruka saw it was,

"Michiru?" Her eyes opened wide in shock and her jaw dropped. "Where are we, what is this place?" or at least that's what she meant to say, instead she heard her own voice say something different.

"I thought I heard a noise…" The green haired lady grimaced at this response.

"You don't think…"

"I don't know," Haruka felt her face look downcast. "The winds have been fearing something, something big, I know you've felt it"

"But not today, not on the day of the wedding, they've waited too long for peace." Tears filled her eyes and Haruka's body stepped, without her telling it to, over to the distressed girl and held her.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do to change fate, but I could be wrong…"

"You've never been before" the other girl said quietly her tears stayed welled in her eyes but not one fell.

"This is not the end"

"It will never end, will it be difficult… for _her_"

"I don't know, the winds can only see so far, but she'll get through, she's strong"

"Let's go back to the ballroom" and Haruka noticed the scene was dimming before her eyes and she couldn't hear them anymore

A strong wind blew and Haruka spun in confusion, when the mist cleared she was at a different scene.

"Uranus!" screamed a voice to her right.

"Neptune-" she turned to see the same green haired girl dressed in a short skirt and collar an aqua color.

"Look out!" Neptune screamed, but she was too late.

Uranus turned just in time to see a horrible monster stab it's long, sword-like hand into her stomach and right through her. Uranus' eyes opened wide in shock and she coughed blood. The creature laughed evilly, at least it might have been a laugh, it sounded like fingernails being scraped across a chalkboard, the sound magnified hundreds of times. The long arm raised, Uranus still on it, and it flung her to the ground. She bounced once and than lay motionless on the ground.

"NO!" Haruka saw Neptune scream in agony and send a huge tidal wave at the monster and it grinned as it turned to dust. She ran to Uranus' side and lifted her into her arms. Haruka saw for the first time that Neptune was not in her usual beautiful state, she looked tired and dirty and her skirt and shirt were torn and bloody.

"Uranus, hold on, I'll get Saturn, you'll be okay. She'll heal you, you'll be okay." Silent tears poured in rivers down her cheeks.

Uranus coughed more blood but smiled at Neptune. She reached an arm up to her face and stroked it. Neptune held the hand fast to her face.

"Darling… my dear Neptune," she stopped to cough painfully again. "You have to fight on… I'm not going to - make it…"

"Don't SAY that! Don't you dare leave me!" she whispered angrily, tears fell steadily on Uranus' face.

"I'm sorry princess… I've failed you - don't give up"

Uranus' hand fell from Neptune's cheek and her eyes rolled back. Neptune screamed and buried her face in Uranus' chest and cried, dry sobs wracked her body and she choked in an effort to cry harder. She was lost in her grief so she didn't hear the footsteps approach behind her.

"How touching" Said a croaky female voice from behind Neptune. Neptune turned, her features burning with a stare of hatred. She saw a woman with Red wavy hair and a long purple dress, behind the woman flocked hundreds of the same type of monsters that had killed Uranus.

"Beryl," Neptune's voice shuddered with anger as she spoke. "How dare you."

Neptune lay Uranus down and stood up shakily and faced Beryl hiding Uranus from sight.

"How _dare_ you!" she screamed her voice cracking. She shook with rage at the calm collected look on Beryl's face.

"You will never win. You have doubtlessly noticed that you're – princess" she said the word princess as if talking about a particularly ugly, diseased sewer rat, "and my son – are dead" she ended with a shine of insane joy sparkling in her cold eyes.

"You're lying!"

"I'm not, it's all over, your simple little lives, and you have failed." She smiled baring her pointed teeth at Neptune. Neptune had started to glow a dark aqua colour, her rage plastered on her face and stance.

"You will pay, it's not over!"

"Oh… but it is dear child."

And with that Beryl raised her staff and black lightning shot from it surrounding Neptune. She laughed loudly drowning out the sound of the lightening crackling. Neptune scream again and again until she couldn't anymore. Her clothes tore and gashes formed all over her body. The last tear fell down her face as the lightning faded and she fell backwards landing on Uranus' cold form.

"Princess-" she gasped so quietly no one could hear and her eyes closed and darkness fell.

Haruka awoke her eyes flitting around in fear and gasping loudly. Her heart pounded in her throat and she felt sick. 'Please no more, please, no more, stop' her thoughts rang out over and over. Someone shaking her shoulders lightly had awoken her. As the assailant came into focus Haruka's heart beat more calmly.

"Neptune, Neptune, you're alive, I was so worried," Tears poured down her cheeks and she grabbed her and held her tightly. "Don't ever leave me,"

"Haruka," the girl whispered in her ear, "are you alright?"

Haruka pulled back from the embrace and looked more closely at her.

"Michiru!" Her eyes widened and she wiped away her tears. "I'm – I'm sorry, bad dream…"

She looked around her and finally took in her surroundings. She was lying on the couch in her living room where Michiru had lay before and she was covered in the afghan she usually left lying on the top of the couch. Sweat beaded her forehead and her legs and arms were tangled strangely in the cover. She took some long slow breaths.

"Your wound –"

"Healed,"

"But how…"

Michiru handed her a cup of tea.

"I hope you don't mind, I went exploring and found the kitchen…" She muttered feeling guilty.

Haruka took the cup shakily in her hands and sipped it slowly.

"I saw – you, at least I think it was you, and me… I think, but I was just watching, I couldn't move and… oh! It was _horrible_!"

"It's okay," Michiru cooed and rubbed Haruka's forehead. "It's – hard to explain"

Haruka suddenly felt shy and ashamed of her strange behavior. She, who had barely shed a tear in her life, had come to pieces in front of this stranger. 'No, she's not a stranger' she thought firmly to herself. 'This all means something'. She looked into Michiru's worried eyes but quickly looked away becoming very interested in the rug on the floor. She finally gathered her thoughts and realizing the strange circumstances, sat up putting space between her and Michiru.

"Shower," she said simply and got up shakily and walked down a hallway and into her bedroom ignoring Michiru's pained look as best she could.

She reached the bathroom and turned on the water in her shower her mind racing. '_I must be going insane_' she thought. '_I bet there isn't even a Michiru, I've just lost_ _it_'. She grinned and laughed, but no, it had all been very real. '_So what was it? A premonition?_' It hadn't seemed like the future, it didn't even look like the earth. '_and what were those ugly creatures… and that woman_'.

She took the pen she had found in the garage out of her pocket and studied it. Warmth spread through her fingers. But other than that it looked like a regular pen. She fingered the ornament on the top. '_A planet… Uranus…_' But what did Uranus have to do with her? She remembered saying to the giant leech "I am Uranus, Enchanted by the new age, acting beautifully, and I won't forgive you for awakening me from my sleep" What did it all _mean_?

She frowned and pinched herself.

"Ouch,"

She sighed and before she overloaded decided she had better just relax and wait for answers instead of guessing herself. She adjusted the water one more time than slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

Michiru heard the shower turn on a few minutes after Haruka had left the room. She shook her head, this isn't how she imagined meeting her at all. Unfortunately, trouble seemed to follow her, since that night… the night she had become a senshi, fighting for the new age, Crystal Tokyo.

Her head spun even now thinking about it. Back than she had been a popular girl attending high school, she was an excellent artist and musician and spent her days enjoying herself with friends or painting peacefully by the sea in her condo where she lived alone. She had been orphaned as a child, nobody really knew how, but she had just showed up on the steps of an orphanage, 'Michiru' pinned to her small tattered blanket.

She had been adopted shortly after but after several wonderful years her parents and older brother were murdered. She closed her eyes thinking about it… It had been horrible; the murderer wasn't like anything she had ever seen. It was like a giant bug, but in a human-like shape. It had come for her too, but she had been engulfed in a bright aqua light and protected.

Since than she'd been alone, everyone was too afraid, they thought she had murdered her folks, finding it strange she was the only one alive. She was sixteen and had to make it alone in the world. She continued to attend school and eventually he kids got over their taunts and she made a few friends, but life was never the same.

Eventually the attacks started happening again, she had many scars from the resulting battles. She was always alone, always fighting to live, and her sleep was plagued by vicious dreams. Dreams with shadows of people she used to know, so long ago. They laughed and played together, but it always ended the same way, a tall evil red haired woman would kill them all, she'd laugh menacingly, Michiru would leap up in bed, sweat pouring down in rivets.

Michiru shuddered to think. She turned her attention to her surroundings. She was here, finally here. She beamed; she had found one like herself. She had been pulled for many months towards the tall silent blonde girl. She'd watched from afar. Seen how lonely she was, and she knew, they were destined. Eventually the blonde girl started showing up in her dreams as well and she had to do something about it.

She had made it into her office her heart beating hard, because she felt the connection stronger than ever, and she felt her touch, a jolt of electric recognition. But as most good in her life, those evil 'things' ruined it. She hadn't wanted Haruka to have to make the decision like that. She hadn't had time to warn her, to tell her the consequences; instead she had been forced into it. Already Haruka was having the same dreams. All she had wanted was a friend, but now she had pulled another into her problems.

She looked down at her feet feeling horrible. What would Haruka do? She wouldn't want anything to do with her now. She recalled Haruka's cold eyes as she pushed her away and left the room. She was still alone, all because of those creatures. Before she could sink into anger she heard the shower turning off. She sat awkwardly feeling unwelcome and wondered if she should leave, but no, if anything Haruka had a right to know what had happened and why.

After a few minutes Haruka stepped out into the hallway in a towel and made her way slowly back towards Michiru. She sat in a chair adjacent to her and looked at her.

"Is this a dream?" Haruka said calmly.

" I don't know," Michiru replied blankly. "I'm sorry," she added looking downcast.

"It's alright, I didn't have to take- It," Haruka sighed deeply and grinned. "showers always make me feel better, water is so soothing, it's the only thing that will calm my nerves,"

"I know what you mean, I used to live by the ocean, I used to sit and listen, composing music for the seas,"

"What do you play," Haruka said rather dreamily.

"Violin, I have since I could pick up a bow," Michiru giggled remembering good times.

"-You have a nice laugh," Haruka looked up at the blue haired angel and smiled a bit at Michiru blushing. "You should do it more often."

"It's hard too, there's so much depending on me,"

"Well- now, you have me. Maybe I can take some weight off your shoulders,"

"Really?" Michiru's eyes lit up.

"I feel a connection to you, I've known you before haven't I, in our past lives," Haruka was speaking in a dreamy far away voice, she seemed very tired.

"Maybe you should have some rest, I'm sorry for being such a burden on you, you didn't have to care for me."

"I think they were lovers,"

"What?" Michiru said her eyes widening in surprise.

"Uranus and Lady Neptune," she said softly avoiding Michiru's eyes.

It took Michiru a while to respond.

"How would you know that?"

Haruka stood up and looked out the window, her back to Michiru and her right hand resting on an overstuffed chair.

"In my dream," she trailed off.

She turned to face Michiru suddenly. A tear rolled down her cheek and her face was etched with sorrow. Michiru stood and clutched her hand to her chest biting her lip restraining herself from running to the girl to comfort her.

"Michiru- I don't know what to do, I'm so scared. Why am I Uranus? How could I fight these things? It all seems so impossible."

Michiru couldn't hold back any longer and strode over to Haruka and took the girl in her arms. Haruka took to the embrace and leaned on her shoulder shaking with tears and sobs. She had never felt so badly before, it was worse than being empty with no purpose as she had been before. Now, she felt as if a hundred years of pain and sorrow were pressing down on her.

"There, there," Michiru muttered and a tear rolled down her cheek as well. "I'm here to help you, you'll be okay," She was surprised when Haruka gripped her tighter.

"Michiru," Haruka said quietly. Her breath tickled Michiru's neck. She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I've only just met you and I'm going on like this, it just- feels like I know you,"

Michiru longed to hold the girl some more but kept it in check. She didn't know why it felt so good to have her in her arms. Michiru smiled warmly.

"I feel like I know you too,"


End file.
